


Keep the Hoodie On

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Implied/Referenced Anxiety Attack, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intersex Chara, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-True Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Service Dogs, Sex toy mentions, Soft Chara, Spanking, Strip Tease, The goat is naked, Xenophilia, Yes Chara named their dog "Doge", sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Pitbulls. Hoodies. Selfies. These are the ingredients Chara uses to fluster Asriel enough to bring him to bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been shy about posting this, but since it's two days before Valentine's Day, I might as well. My animal-loving self adores the idea of Chara having a pitbull for a service dog; misunderstood outcasts unfairly shunned by society (in Chara's case, their village) becoming friends and helping each other heal? Yes please. Because Chara is a memer, they named their dog "Doge" (pronounced "/dōj/")
> 
> Chara's intersex variation is PAIS aka "Partial Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome." The word "crocus" is a non-clinical term to refer to the phalloclitoris, as used by Jeffrey Eugenides in the novel Middlesex.

**cinnabunambassador123** : ohhhhhhh man! ur new hoodie lookz so good on u chara <3  
**apocalypsemonarch** : [you mean the black pitbull one?](http://i.imgur.com/ysDTHBV.png)  
**cinnabunambassador123** : yeeeeea that 1! no1's gonna mess with u and doge now. ;)  
**apocalypsemonarch** : I doubt it. doge wears a goddamn service vest and human hellspawn wont keep their grubby hands off him.  
**cinnabunambassador123** : whoa u went outside the monster village 2day?  
**cinnabunambassador123** : were u ok??? :(  
**cinnabunambassador123** : i hope nothign bad happende :( :( :(  
**apocalypsemonarch** : i'm fine. undyne and alphys were with me.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : sans too.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : ...ok something kind of happened.  
**cinnabunambassador123** : do u want 2 talk about it?  
**apocalypsemonarch** : like i said, nothing too bad. just one lady probing me about personal questions i didn't want to answer.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : oh and asking if i was in the military and if doge ever 'turned on me' and bit me  
**apocalypsemonarch** : because heaven forbid pitbulls be anything but vicious fighting dogs  
**cinnabunambassador123** : ohhhh noooooooo :(  
**cinnabunambassador123** : we kno thats not tru!!! D: D: D:  
**apocalypsemonarch** : thankfully alphys spoke up.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : sans and undyne talked about how chill doge was. distracted her while i went somewhere quiet.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : petted doge until i felt better  
**cinnabunambassador123** : thats good! :D r firends r reel life-savers! <3  
**apocalypsemonarch** : indeed  
**cinnabunambassador123** : im so proud of u chara!!! u rlly handled the situation well! :D :D :D  
**apocalypsemonarch** : wish i wasnt close to paniccing but ok  
**apocalypsemonarch** : guess thats what doge is for  
**cinnabunambassador123** : dogs r gr8 4 helping with anxiety. :) moar peeple r using thm all the time! :) :) :)  
**apocalypsemonarch** : i did it before it was cool  
**cinnabunambassador123** : suuuuuuuuurrrrre u did ;D   
**cinnabunambassador123** : anyway ur hoodie  
**cinnabunambassador123** : its rlly hot!!!  
**apocalypsemonarch** : thanks frisk. undyne saw it and she was like LETS BUY IT  
**apocalypsemonarch** : fuck yeah we did  
**cinnabunambassador123** : ohhhhhhh man i just had an idea  
**cinnabunambassador123** : u shud go up to asriel  
**cinnabunambassador123** : wearing that hoodie  
**cinnabunambassador123** : and /only/ that hoodie. ;)  
**apocalypsemonarch** : hahaha  
**apocalypsemonarch** : actually hold on  
**apocalypsemonarch** : hoodie.jpeg  
**cinnabunambassador123** : omg  
**cinnabunambassador123** : omg  
**cinnabunambassador123** : charaaaaaa!!!! <3 <3 <3  
**apocalypsemonarch** : enjoy it while you can. dunno if i'll take a selfie like that again for a while.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : delete it later  
**cinnabunambassador123** : dude i got like  
**cinnabunambassador123** : teh biggest nozebleed rite now. X3  
**apocalypsemonarch** : is asriel online?  
**cinnabunambassador123** : o yea! i just sent him a text. hez on teh bus now  
**apocalypsemonarch** : tell him he needs to get his ass in here.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : i got a little surprise for him.  
**cinnabunambassador123** : …  
**cinnabunambassador123** : omg  
**cinnabunambassador123** : u sly dog u ;D  
  
{{galaxygoat9999 joined the chat}}

**galaxygoat9999** : howdy!! > =)  
**galaxygoat9999** : u got something to show me???  
**apocalypsemonarch** : yep.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : just a nice jacket i got today.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : no biggie.  
**apocalypsemonarch** : thought you'd appreciate it though.  
**galaxygoat9999** : Somehow i get the feeling ur going to trick me. > =/  
**apocalypsemonarch** : aw az. you trust me that little?  
**apocalypsemonarch** : you wound me az. how can you break this poor sinner's heart?  
**galaxygoat9999** : I'm not getting rick-rolled again > =/  
**cinnabunambassador123** : i dunno az i think chara mite b telling teh truth this time  
**cinnabunambassador123** : i bet itz gonna b sumtin nice. :3 :3 :3  
**apocalypsemonarch** : it's such a pity. poor az misses out on all the finer things in life.  
**galaxygoat9999** : (sigh) fine  
**galaxygoat9999** : > =/  
**apocalypsemonarch** : hoodie.jpeg  
**apocalypsemonarch** : =)  
**galaxygoat9999** : …  
**galaxygoat9999** : …...............................  
**galaxygoat9999** : cara...  
**galaxygoat9999** : *chara  
**apocalypsemonarch** : speechless aren't we  
**cinnabunambassador123** : well wat do u think az? :3  
**galaxygoat9999** : i did not expect this........  
**galaxygoat9999** : > =*/ > =*/ > =*/  
**galaxygoat9999** : chara y do u do this 2 me u know i cant resist u  
**galaxygoat9999** : dakjfhakjghkgh  
**galaxygoat9999** : <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
**galaxygoat9999** : god ppl are looking at me now  
**galaxygoat9999** : *gosh  
**galaxygoat9999** : but uh btw nice dog jacket  
**galaxygoat9999** : yea  
**galaxygoat9999** : rlly  
**galaxygoat9999** : ...  
**galaxygoat9999** : ...tahts all i have to say!!!  
**apocalypsemonarch** : looks like we're going doggy tonight.  
**galaxygoat9999** : !!!!!!!!!!!!  
**galaxygoat9999** : o god uh...  
**cinnabunambassador123** : called it lol :) :) :)  
**galaxygoat9999** : friiiiiiiiiiiisk!  
**galaxygoat9999** : u knew this would happen!!! y u do this?!?!?  
**apocalypsemonarch** : they didnt have to  
**apocalypsemonarch** : but they did  
**apocalypsemonarch** : they were quite the willing accomplice  
**galaxygoat9999** : > =*/  
**galaxygoat9999** : coming to ur house right now!!!  
**galaxygoat9999** : im getting back at u 4 this chara > =(  
**apocalypsemonarch** : more like i got yours.  
**galaxygoat9999** : …  
**galaxygoat9999** : > =(  
**cinnabunambassador123** : lmao  
**galaxygoat9999** : i mean it!!! > =(  
**cinnabunambassador123** : have fun u 2 ;) ;) ;)  
**apocalypsemonarch** : hey az should i keep the hoodie on  
**cinnabunambassador123** : hey chara i just got back  
**cinnabunambassador123** : ill take doge 4 a walk so he wont interrupt ur fun. :)  
**apocalypsemonarch** : thanks frisk

{{galaxygoat9999 is idle}}  
  
**apocalypsemonarch** : wheres az anyway? is he jacking off? or is he chicken?  
**apocalypsemonarch** : haha what a baby  
**apocalypsemonarch** : cant handle me even without a strap-on  
**apocalypsemonarch** : you should hear him scream  
**apocalypsemonarch** : i dont even push past the first knuckle on my finger and he goes crazy.  
**cinnabunambassador123** : he loves u :) :) :)  
**cinnabunambassador123** : or maybee ur juzt that good ;) ;) ;)  
**apocalypsemonarch** : meh. probably just the former.  
**cinnabunambassador123** : gtg doge saw teh leash hez barking  
**cinnabunambassador123** : c u ;D ;D ;D  
  
{{cinnabunambassador123 left the chat}}

**apocalypsemonarch** : bye  
  
{{apocalypsemonarch is idle}}

**apocalypsemonarch** : az? are you still there?  
**apocalypsemonarch** : oh hello  
  
~

Asriel stood in the doorway as Chara put away their phone. He sighed, unamused.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm that weak, Chara?"

Chara shrugged nonchalantly. They'd been sitting cross-legged in bed, still wearing their hoodie and nothing else. But they weren't going to bare Asriel any skin yet. Nope, he has to work for it.  
  
"Just saying it like it is."  
"That's a challenge, Chara. I know it."  
"Then prove it." Chara pretended to yawn. "Otherwise I'm just going to sit right here and do nothing. Maybe I'll find some nice pants to put on. Assuming you got anything other than rainbow boxers, but whatever. I'll take what I can get."  
"Those rainbow boxers are my favorite." Asriel answered indignantly. The goat monster stalked his way over to the bed, but he didn't sit down. His amber-yellow eyes narrowed, following the curve of Chara's lips as they smirked.  
"You're wearing them, aren't you? I know you are." Chara stretched their legs, strategically shifting them so Asriel couldn't see a thing. "It'd be a real shame if you stained them from watching me. That's what you get for waffling around." They wiggled their foot in circles for good measure.  
"Implying I'd lose to you so easily." Asriel set his phone beside Chara's on the nightstand. He lifted his shirt over his head, deliberately stretching as he did to show off his heart locket and the small tuft of fur at the top of his chest. If Chara isn't going to show him anything, he'll show everything—everything but what Chara _really_ wanted to see, standing just out of their reach.  
"If I had a dollar for each time you said that, I'd have my own strip club." Chara scoffed. _Fuck. He's as fluffy as ever._ Their eyes narrowed in feigned disinterest, but a tinge of red in their cheeks threatened to betray them. It's too tempting to run their hands over his soft fur and play with his adorkable self... but no way in hell they're submitting. All Asriel was doing was giving Chara fuel to use against him.  
"So... you want to take me from behind." His voice was stoic, but pink bloomed across his cheeks and ears like cherry blossoms. His nipples hardened like candy as they poked through white fur. "How... barbaric."  
"I didn't hear you complaining last time when it was just fingers." said Chara. "Nor the time you were ramming into Frisk and moaning their name while you held onto them for dear life. Oh, and what about the claw marks you left on me when you fucked me from behind? For something you find so repulsive, you sure enjoyed yourself." They smirked. "Or does it only count as 'barbaric' if _you_ are the one taking it?"

Asriel fumbled with his belt while he racked his brain for a proper response. His jeans sagged at his hips and the white hem of his boxers belied their true colors. The belt fell on the floor with a _thunk._  
  
"I've lost my innocence long ago." he snorted. "I'm free to sin as I please."  
"So you do want to submit." _Go ahead, Asriel. Strip as long as you want. I'll sit right here and enjoy the show._ "You show a great desire to become weak. Not many people want that. Their pride matters more than their pleasure." Speaking of pleasure, Chara slipped a hand between their legs. If Asriel was a good boy, they'll be hard enough to give him what he wanted.

_Nice try, Chara._ His jeans finally fell, revealing the rainbow emblazoned on his boxers. His mind and body were at war with each other; the mind kept focus, but the body yearned for touch. Asriel kept cool in spite of the heat in his skin—and only a rainbow to cover him—ignoring the fact he never stopped blushing...

"There's no need to be stubborn." beckoned Chara. They parted their legs at last, but their hand obstructed the view. "As you said yourself, you have nothing to lose. Join me. Climb into bed. Get on your hands and knees. I'll take care of you... by the way, your dick's sticking out."  
"What!?" Stupefied, Asriel gaped at Chara before glancing down. How could this be, he hadn't—oh. The tent in his boxers couldn't be any more obvious, could it? With the way it shaped his bulge, he'd be less naked if he _didn't_ wear them. His face scarlet in defeat, he tugged the rainbow garment the rest of the way down, baring himself for Chara.  
  
With a wicked chuckle, Chara kept their promise and made room for Asriel on the bed. Once he climbed on and leaned over their body, they seized his upper arms and pulled him closer.  
  
"Told you I'd win." Chara whispered. They yanked him again, crushing their lips together. The goat returned the kiss like a starving wolf, devouring his partner's affection. Chara parted their mouth and permitted his forceful entrance, claiming his tongue the way he did their own. They pushed against each other in equal roughness, panting and desperate between breaks in the kiss. "Let's not waste time." Chara rasped. They motioned Asriel to back off and he obeyed. They sat up and gathered the pillows before leaning back on them and spreading themself. "Prepare me. I'm not hard enough yet..."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. The goat lowered himself until he was level with their crotch, breathing in his partner's lovely and familiar scent. As Chara gripped his horns for balance, he relished the taste of their folds, fondling with his tongue and tugging gently before giving the vulnerable skin a brief suck. He trailed between the upper lips and followed the path to their half-erect crocus. Coaxing it to grow, Asriel took great care to slow his ministrations around the shaft so he wouldn't overstimulate Chara. He couldn't help a grin... Chara acted so high and mighty, and it was so, so satisfying to listen to them losing it. It goes both ways—if Chara wanted him to surrender, they must too. He briefly flicked his tongue over the head of their crocus, taking delight in his partner's repressed swearing. 

"F-Fuck...!" Chara gritted their teeth. "Okay, enough!" They pushed the goat's head for emphasis. "Get yourself ready. I'm getting the lube."

Asriel drew back with a satisfied sigh, smacking his lips. He stretched before turning around and bending over, pounding his knees and fists on the mattress. His face burned again and he grew conscious of his own breathing. His fur stood on end and his stomach tightened with a knot of embarrassment in his current position... but above all, anticipation.

He tensed as he heard the bed shift and he felt thick cotton pressed against his lower back. Chara curled one of their arms around him in a half-embrace... fingers fondled fur in search of his lower pair of nipples, rubbing and pinching once they found them. Asriel steeled himself against Chara's teasing... if he broke apart at his nipples being touched, what chance did he have against fingers, let alone penetration? His tail twitched, and it didn't escape Chara's notice. They snickered and stroked it briefly before returning to his nipples.  
  
"Couldn't wait for me, huh? You've been really wanting this, haven't you?"  
"This is all your fault." Asriel whined.  
"Yet you showed up anyway. That's your problem, not mine." Chara trailed their hand down his stomach, taking their sweet time before gripping his hip.

Asriel clenched his fists, waiting, waiting... he let out the breath he'd been holding as the tip of Chara's finger pushed inside him, and he closed his eyes as he adjusted to the feeling.

The first time they did this together, the sensation shocked him; it'd been nothing like he had ever felt before. It didn't hurt at all. It just felt... strange. But it didn't take long for him to appreciate it. He didn't "go crazy" like Chara described—what an exaggeration!—but when he had gotten used to it, it felt incredible. Embarrassingly enough, he had came before Chara finished fingering him, and it took a LOT of time making it up to them before he had the stamina to try something else.

Not this time. He knew more or less what to expect now... or at least have some control. His breaths became shallow as Chara's finger hooked deeper inside of him. That's the problem with claws; he can't imagine doing something like this to himself without cringing. He had watched Frisk and Chara do this for each other and he couldn't help being jealous as well as aroused. But here he was, enjoying it for himself as Chara fit their finger all the way in and circled inside him, stroking his walls...

"Mmm... more..." he murmured.  
"So soon?"  
"More..."

A pleased sound passed Asriel's lips as a second digit pushed its way in. Chara didn't bother building up this time, sliding it all the way in. If he had claw marks in his palms from holding his fists so hard, Asriel knew who to blame. He welcomed Chara's roughness however... it was one of the things he had always liked about them. Even when he was far younger and naive to the cruelty of life, he gotten a thrill from Chara's rough-housing he hadn't yet understood. It was just so... Chara.

Chara thrust their fingers in acute motions, making Asriel gasp. He bit his lip and swallowed his cries. He can do this, he can do this... he won't come, he won't come. He wanted Chara... needed Chara. He wanted Chara to spread him, fill him, and...

"Ch-Chaaara..." he breathed. "I'm... I'm ready... please..."  
"What was that?" They teased. "I didn't quite hear you..."  
"I want to take all of you... Chara..."

_Not that it's hard to do,_ Chara thought sadly. They wished they could be bigger for Asriel... it's not that size mattered, _except it did._ But if Asriel wanted them that much... __  
  
“I can't guarantee I'll fit or stay in.” they said. “I may need to buy a strap-on later if this doesn't work.”  
“That's fine.” Asriel looked behind at them with an encouraging smile. “Flesh or silicon, it won't matter. It will be you inside me.”

___Stupid sweet Asriel._  
  
They'll just have to see how things turn out.

"Hold still." Chara instructed. They withdrawn their fingers, and they registered the bereft moan from their partner. They patted his ass to reassure him before adjusting into position. Their hands locked on his hips and they pulled him in, easing the head of their crocus into him.

"Y-Yes...!" Asriel shuddered. "Chara... Chara..."

Chara winced. They must've been more sensitive than they thought... turned out it's just as easy for them to slip in as well as out. They pulled Asriel closer to stay inside him, thrusting as hard as possible.  
  
"Is this..." They muttered between breaths. "What you wanted...?"  
"Yes...! God YES!" Asriel cried. "Harder... please... _fuck!_ "  
  
Chara swore as Asriel backed up and rammed against them, pinning them to the headboard and forcing them to do just that. In retaliation, they let go of one of their hands to smack his ass—Asriel screamed, bucking faster together with his partner until the headboard hit the wall in a steady rhythm. His ears and locket swayed with each bounce, each slam against the wall—Chara clutched through thick white fur and their nails dragged across vulnerable flesh to steady his onslaught, reminding their partner exactly who was the one in control.

The goat didn't care for anything else. Just Chara and their breathless voice and the sting of their slaps and the delightful slick heat pushing back and forth inside him, slamming the spot which made white specks appear in his vision—he screamed again when his partner groped his cock, thrusting into their touch as he spilled onto their hand, his stomach, on the sheets... a debauched moan left his lips as Chara's orgasm filled him.

Chara couldn't believe it. All it takes for their disposition to crumble is their palm soaked with Asriel's release. They already won, hadn't they? Asriel couldn't make them so weak... they withdrawn, dizzy from the swirls of bliss which wrapped their brain in a neat little bow. They slumped against the headboard to catch their breath, their head turned toward the ceiling.

Panting, Asriel was perfectly still. Even if he wasn't lost in his state of elation, there's a chance he'd slip due to the loss of coordination. His limbs are so heavy, on the verge of collapse... He blinked dumbly at the wet spot beneath him. The stickiness of the sheets and his fur brought him closer to earth, but it was still difficult to really... collect his thoughts. Or form them into something coherent. Cotton sleeves wrapped around the fluff on his chest, supporting him as he was pulled back into the comfort of a dark hoodie. The goat curled up inside Chara's embrace, limp and weightless like someone's favorite plushie. Kleenix dabbed at his fur until he was clean and comfortable... a kiss was planted at the nape of his neck, and he rewarded the giver with a pleased murmur.

"Chara... Chara..."  
"It feels good being inside you." Chara whispered. "You're incredible." They'd been completely prepared for what they expected to be a disaster size-wise. It's more than Asriel loving them, is it? They thought they wouldn't be able to fit, let alone get any feeling from it... and he proved them wrong. The way he had squeezed around them, encouraged them to let go of their insecurities, invited them to the most sensitive part of him... Speaking of sensitivity, that _might_ have been a little too much for Chara, considering they lasted about as long as Asriel did. Perhaps a little painful, but it could be inexperience talking. So getting a strap-on wasn't entirely off the table; no matter what the purpose, the option was available if they wanted it.  
"I—I love you... so much..."  
"I know..."  
"L-Love it when you fuck me... so—so g-good..."  
"I take it you like it, huh?"  
"Y-Yes! Yes...! Didn't—didn't want it to end... w-wished you could stay inside me... just a little longer..."  
"Me too... We'll work on that."  
"Ha... ha... it's different. It's nice. Being filled up... after for so long, I've been... empty."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I couldn't... feel. Not love, not—anything. If—If I was still him, I'd... I'd never understand..."  
"Asriel... shh..."  
“I—I still don't understand... Why you and Frisk cared so much for me back then...”  
“Shh...”  
“If I hadn't... if I hadn't let you die...”  
  
His breathing trembled. Chara nestled against their partner, massaging his shoulders and tracing circles in his fur as he broken into sobs.

"It's okay, Asriel..." Chara comforted. "It's over now. I'm here..."  
"I thought I'd never see you again! And—And it'd be all my fault! Even—when I finally found you! I—!"  
"We were kids, Asriel. Stupid kids who wouldn't have done much better if we were anyone else."  
"Even on the surface! I'd been—I'd been—!"  
"—A friend Frisk and I would've never abandoned or stopped loving. Despite everything, it's still you." Chara kissed his neck again. "If it wasn't for a certain houseplant living with us, I'd have never gotten the courage to leave the house. Hell, if I never left the house... I wouldn't have met Doge. I think you deserve to give yourself a little more credit."  
"It still hurts."  
"I know. It sucks..."  
"Even though it's been so long ago... it's so pathetic! I keep... Ugh."  
"It's not pathetic. What we went through is shit. It'd fuck anyone up. Even if I'm still trying to accept it myself. I'm not much better than you dealing with this..."  
"...We got good though."  
"Haha. I guess so."

Asriel's crying lessened as Chara continued petting him. They stroked his ears, keeping them out of his face. They fetched more Kleenix for him, which he wordlessly accepted. Neither of them said anything for a while. Knowing they're both here—alive and together like this—is a miracle they would always be grateful for. They could've stayed in a permanent Purgatory with their regrets—never living or dying—having completely given up. Good thing Chara, Asriel, and Frisk were too determined for that. It's better to be broken but free, discovering all the joy and wonder the world held for them, even if they have to dig for it. But they won't dig alone. Not anymore.

"...Geez Asriel. All this because of a round of buttsex?"  
  
The goat snorted.

"Wow, uh... I guess that's kind of silly." He giggled. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Oh shit! I was loud, wasn't I?"  
  
Chara chuckled wickedly.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
"C'mon Az. You say it like it's a bad thing. Besides..." Chara lifted one of his ears and whispered into it. "I love hearing you scream."  
  
Asriel rivaled Alphys on how fast a person could blush. He clamped his hands over his mouth, and his face and the tips of his ears radiated with scarlet embarrassment.  
  
"Hey... you know what a creampie is?"  
"Oh god..."  
"Oh yes."  
"I think I know where this is going." Asriel scowled. "Don't even think about it."  
"Since I came into you, would that make it a..."  
"No."  
"...A ButtsPie?"

The goat groaned and face-palmed as Chara cackled at his reaction. "It's a good thing we finished, or else I'd lose my erection and never get it back."

Chara kissed the top of his ear. "You shower first, okay? I'll take care of the sheets before Frisk gets back."  
"Oh? You're not joining me?" Asriel smirked, sitting up. "It gets lonely in there. We can always clean together..."  
"Sheets first, bodies later." Chara confirmed. They raised their eyebrows before motioning to the piling of blankets they started rolling up. "Unless you meant helping me with this...?"  
"Yeah." Asriel smiled, unhooking the sheets from the corner closest to him. "Do you want me to take the duvet?"  
"Sure. It's heavier." Chara nodded. "You get the other corner, okay?" 

They stripped the bed together, replacing it with fresh blue sheets they found inside the drawer. Once the old ones were sprayed and stuffed into the washing machine, they were ready to shower. But not before they took care of one last thing...

“Golly... not a single stain.” Asriel stroked the sleeves of Chara's hoodie in admiration.  
“I take pride in this hoodie.” Chara smirked. “I thought you'd appreciate it too.”  
“I do.” Asriel smiled, then kissed his partner as he rolled it off their shoulders.

 


End file.
